


Buy a Sissy

by RunusBrewblade



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Jack and Betty look to buy and customize their own sissy maid.A Commission Story
Kudos: 12





	Buy a Sissy

“Hey honey come over here and see this will you!”

Jack stopped washing the dishes upon hearing his wife Betty. He quickly turned off the water and placed the washcloth down before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. He saw her sitting on the couch, laptop in hand and a grin on her face. Her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail her blue eyes sparkling with delight while looking at the computer screen. Already he could tell she had found something either amazing or silly and she was going to force him to watch it with her. 

“What is it, love?” He spoke with a chuckle while making his way around the old coffee table to take a seat with her. 

Look at what I found.” She angles the laptop to the side so he could look at the screen. On it was a bright pink website called ‘Build your own Sissy.’ that reminded him of those build a bear site he had seen once. 

“Build your own sissy? What kind of joke site is this and how did you find this?” 

“It’s no joke. You can really build and customize your own sissy. They ship it to your home and it becomes your personal servant.” Betty spoke while trying not to bounce around on the couch. It was clear she was excited about the site.

Jack looked to Betty then back at the screen. “Wait for real? Holy cow that is wild. How much are they charging for one of them? Must be crazy expensive ” 

“Not much at all.” She scrolled down the page to show the numbers. “Just a few hundred dollars and we get our own personal maid to look after the house and the kids while we are at work.” 

Jack was a bit surprised when he heard her say this. “Wait..you want to get one? I mean I get the idea that it would be a housemaid but aren’t sissies programmed to be used for sex and such? 

“Well yeah, we’re going to use her for that as well. I mean you always did say you wanted a threesome.” Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment while strolling through the page. 

“Well yeah but that was just a fantasy. I mean we’ve never acted on it. So why are you suddenly into the idea now?” He was curious as to why his wife was eager to get a sissy. What changed her mind all of a sudden? 

Betty paused before turning to face him, she looked nervous but soon found her voice. “Well I’ve been working longer now and I know its a big job to look after the kids and take care of the house. I love you and I think if you had help then it would be great for all of us. Besides, I can’t keep up with your sex drive most nights, and having an extra hole to fuck would make you less frustrated. Besides you won’t be able to knock her up and we can play with her together and have some fun as a couple without having to worry about one of use cheating or leaving each other.. I just think it would be fun and want to spoil ourselves a bit.” She quickly looked away, her cheeks bright red. 

Jack couldn’t help but love his wife even more now. He gave a little chuckle before leaning in and giving her a big kiss. “Alright then let’s build one. So what should she look like? Maybe Blonde?” 

“No way there can only be one blonde in this house mister. Let’s give her long raven hair.” Betty laughed before clicking to the build screen. There was a blank model that had dozens of options. She clicked on the hair and selected black-long. The model changed to have that hair that was selected. 

Jack couldn’t help but enjoy seeing his wife so happy and enjoying herself. He couldn’t let her have all the fun though. “Ok then let’s give her a big ass and maybe some small tits to go with it.” Taking the mouse he uses the slider bar to change Sissy’s body to his liking. The model changed and soon had a nice bubble butt and small A cup breast. 

“Your such an ass man but it will make the maid outfit look nice on her and it gives me a reason to pinch it.” She winks at Jack before looking at the screen. “What about her dick? Should it be average or small? I don’t plan on letting it fuck me unless it’s with one of my strap-ons.”

Jack gave her a surprised look. “Wow really? I mean I’m all for it but you are going to be one strick mistress to this maid huh?” 

“Oh but of course. Knowing you you’ll bend over for her the moment she gives you a cute look. Besides the only real cock allowed in me is yours love~” She bites her lip playfully while her free hand strokes her husband’s crotch.

“Easy you little vixen~ Mmmmmmm ok then so maid outfit but what about her personality huh? I know you got something in mind for this love.” He was loving how their sissy was looking. She could almost be mistaken for a petite woman at this point. 

“Well, I was thinking we can make her submissive, polite, a bit horny, oh and she can’t say no to us. I want to boss her around just a bit.” Betty chuckled while clicking the options for the Sissy. 

“Thank God it’s the sissy that will be bossed by you and not me. It makes me happy knowing that my wife is a total sub in the bedroom for me.” He leans over to give her a peck on the cheek

Betty gives Jack a light shove. “Hush you or I’ll take my dildo and use it on your tonight.”

“Oh is that a promise?” He laughs while getting another shove from his wife. “Ok ok, let’s see what else is needed for her? We got the looks, outfit, and her personality anything else we need to do before we can order her?” 

“Hmmmm I want to give her a toy to come with. A little something to surprise you with. No peeking ok. This is just for you to find on her when she arrives.” Betty quickly goes to work and soon enough they are at the checkout page. “There it will be a few days but we will have our very own sissy maid to work and play with. Your excited love?” 

“Yeah, I am. I got to admit this is exciting and very hot. I am kind of pumped to see you play with her in our bed before letting me go to pound town on her fat ass.” 

“Geeze your such a perv.” She laughed playfully before giving Jack another kiss. “Well, it won’t be long now love. I can’t wait to come home and see her myself but in the mean time~” Betty slides her hand into Jack’s pants, her nimble fingers wrapped around his semi-hard cock. She gives him a tight squeeze while looking at him with pleading eyes. “Care to show me what you plan to do to our new maid when she gets here? Show your wife just what is in store for that innocent sweet little sissy.” 

It was Jack’s turn to blush now. He loved it when Betty talked dirty to him and his cock was swelling up in her hand with ease. He chuckled before reaching over to give one of her breasts a little squeeze. “I would be happy to. We got some time before the kids return home. Let’s head upstairs and I’ll show you what I plan to do to our maid.” 

Betty bit her lip. She slowly rose to her feet before pulling down her skirt to reveal she was not wearing any panties under it. “Why move when you could just fuck me over the couch.” She spun around to shake her ass at her husband, daring him to take her. 

“Oh you tease~”Jack wasted no time. He quickly shot up to his feet and peeled off his pants. He could not wait to show his wife what he planned to do with their new maid when she arrived in a few days.


End file.
